Currently there are several organizers and utility racks for shoes which provide relatively quick and easy access to a shoe collection. If a shoe rack is overcrowded, it can lead to scuff marks and accumulate dust damaging the shoe collection.
The present invention generally relates to a shoe device. More specifically, the invention is a shoe carousel device.
It is an object of the invention to provide a shoe carousel device that is relatively narrower than a traditional shoe carousel device and conserves space.
It is an object of the invention to provide a shoe carousel device that can rotate and is controlled by a foot pedal.
It is an object of the invention to provide a shoe carousel device that has a top shelf with a plurality of slats to hold one or more flat bottom shoes at an angle against the top shelf.
What is really needed is a shoe carousel device that is relatively narrower than a traditional shoe carousel device and conserves space that can rotate and is controlled manually or by electrical power utilizing a foot pedal that will control a motor and lighting for the device. The shoe carousel will have a top shelf with a plurality of slats to hold one or more flat bottom shoes at an angle against the top shelf. The shoe carousel will be stackable and will include a plurality of stackable shelves in the range of 2 to 8 stackable shelves.